Westcrown
Westcrown was once the capital of Cheliax, until that title was taken within the last century by Egorian following the death of Aroden in 4606 AR, a bloody civil war, and the ascension of House Thrune to the Chelish throne in 4640 AR. Currently the city has fallen into disrepair. Shadowbeasts brought from Nidal to harass rebel forces are a mortal threat to all the citizens wandering the streets after dark. It had been widely believed that Westcrown was to be the chosen residence of the god Aroden upon his return to the mortal world, however this belief turned to hopelessness with the passing of the god of humanity. Once famed as the City of the Nine Stars, Westcrown fell into despair and became known as the City of Twilight. Government The offices of the Lord Mayor and those of the patriarchs of the local noble houses form the legitimate government of Westcrown, though the city is thoroughly militarised and much power lies in the hands of various branches of the soldiery. Behind this facade though, money is the real power in mercantile Westcrown, and no coffer runs as deep as the fabled Council Of Thieves. As in most of Cheliax, Hellknights are a significant local force. Citadel Rivad, a day's ride to the west, houses the oldest of the Hellknight orders, the Order of the Rack, which was founded in 4576 AR . This order also patrols the Adivian Bridge over the Dhaenflow. The Order of the Scourge also has some presence. What passes as law enforcement in the city of Westcrown is carried out officially by the city wardens known locally as the Dottari. The Dottari is split into four subdivisions namely the Common Dottari of the streets and gates, the Condottari of the canals and waterways, the Rundottari of the ruins to the north of the city and the Regdottari of the palace. The local Pathfinder Society lodge of Delvehaven was forcibly closed by the city's diabolical rulers, and the agents of the Pathfinders have been expelled from the city . Valignus, southeast of Citadel Rivad, is the site of frequent book burnings at the orders of Lictor Almansor. Geography Westcrown is a major port along the River Adivian, which flows through Egorian to the north into the ocean at Westcrown. There are a number of locations of note outside of the city proper and these are summarised below * The River Adivian is a crucial regional resource for trade and transportation, though rapids and signifigant waterfalls marr the route and makes the river currently impassable to vessels with a deep draft. There are many hazards to navigation on the Adivian, including the Three Tumble Pools, Chalraka's Tears, and Rikkan's Fails. The latter were named after an Andoran traveller who first drew the falls in 1896 AR and published his journals almost 40 years later as Travels on the Far Frontier. The impressive Stavian Arches were constructed between 3850AR and 4085AR allowed even sea going vessels to traverse the falls and gain access to Lake Sorrow and the capital at Egorian however the third and largest of the arches was destroyed in 4660AR leaving only medium sized ships and barges to ply the river trade. The Adivian Bridge crosses the river a mile west-northwest of Westcrown and is a signifgant garrison point for Hellknight Order of the Rack. Gatehouses placed at either end of the bridge defends this important crossing point. * The Barrowood, nearly 300 miles north of Westcrown beyond Lake Sorrow, holds a small elvish settlement . The forest is a source of valuable lumber, including barroak (used for ships) and shade maple (used for arcane implements). * Twenty-five miles to the west of the City of Twilights, the Dhaenhold rots away in the haunted Dhaenfens, where the Upper Adivian ends. The three-story keep was built by the Mad Larquessa Olara Dhaen and her father, the Larquess Roakar Dhaen.* The Turanian Hills around the city provide rich lands for the cultivation of olives, grapes, and orchard trees. Clay deposits, known "blood-clay" for its distintive color, found in the hills along the river are the source of the vibrant red pottery peculiar to the region. * The small port towns of East Rikkan and Westpool lying to the north of Westcrown are known collectively as the Rikkan Ports. These settlements house large numbers of merchants dealing in the trade of goods up and down the river Adivian, as well the numerous slaves required to operate the Arches and portage stations. The current mayor of Westpool Vismargrave Tibalt Khrocini openly engages in politics and has gained much power and many enemies by controlling the transport route to Lake Sorrow and the capital Egorian. * Valignus, the "Burning Dell", is a small valley southeast of Citadel Rivad where Lictor Richemar Almansor hols monthly book burnings known as "clarity pyres" * The "Reef of Aroden" is a massive sandbar over tweleve miles long which shelters the port and city from the worst of oceanic tides. The 'Reef' can be treacherous to unwary ship-captains as evidenced by the large number of shipwrecks to be found here. History On the orders of Emperor Stavian I of Taldor, engineers constructed a series of arches, now known as the Stavian Arches, along the River Adivian. By 3850 AR, smaller boats could be pulled up beside the falls by pulleys and ropes; by 4100 AR, the great stone arches meant even medium-sized vessels could traverse the Adivian to Lake Rikkan. Completed in 4085 AR, the Third Stavian Arch allowed even the largest ships to be hauled upriver for access to Lake Sorrow The destruction of the Third Stavian Arch in 4660 AR prevented larger boats and forces easy access to the capital of Cheliax. Inhabitants Citizens of the mostly human city are known as Wiscrani. . Aside from humans, halflings are commonly residents of the city. Many half-elves live in Westcrown due to its reputation as a place where society's leftovers live, and tieflings take the brunt of society's scorn at mixed-race inhabitants. Westcrown's sewers are known to harbor gelatinous "ooze bugs" known as torbles, which local wizards sometimes take as familiars . Notable citizens of Westcrown include * Lictor Richemar Almansor, commander of Citadel Rivad and leader of the Order of the Rack Hellknights * Aberian Arvanxi, Lord Mayor of Westcrown and Patriarch of House Arvanxi * Vassindio Drovenge, Patriarch of House Drovenge * Asad Grulios, Patriarch of House Grulios * Ocatav Julistarc, Patriarch of House Julistarc * Bartolo Mezinas, Patriarch of House Mezinas * Duxotar Iltus Mhartis, commander of Westcrown’s Dottari * Eirtein Oberigo, Patriarch of House Oberigo * Marcus Phandros, Patriarch of House Phandros * Kajen Tilernos, Patriarch of House Tilernos * Casarus Vitallain, Harbormaster * General Vourne, commander of the Gemcrown Bay imperial fleets Religion Although the Chelish nobility openly pays lip service to Asmodeus, Westcrown was once a center of worship to Aroden and the majority of current residents less openly follow deities common in other lands. Clerics of Iomedae have taken up Aroden's mantle and small temples to Erastil and Abadar can also be found . Although most faiths keep their worship hidden to avoid unwanted attention, the followers of Shelyn openly practice their ceremonies. References Category:Lawful evil settlements Category:Metropolises Category:Cheliax/Settlements